The Contractor shall provide serological testing of serum for antibodies against HTLV-I and HTLV-III by ELISA assays and Western blotting; cytogenetic analysis and mycoplasma testing of tissue culture cells from well characterized cell lines; and small quantities of purified human retroviruses.